Kevin Chapman
|birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts |family = Meaghan Chapman |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Kevin Chapman is an American actor best known for his role as Detective Lionel Fusco in the CBS crime drama Person of Interest. Biography Chapman was born in Boston, Massachusetts, on July 29, 1962. Little is known about his past, including the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known about his past is that he engaged in a variety of odd-jobs before he became an actor, including a doorman, a comedian, and an employee at the Boston Office of Cultural Affairs. However, it was while he was working at the Boston Office of Cultural Affairs that he got his start of an actor, when he was discovered by director Ted Demme and cast in the crime comedy-drama film Monument Avenue. He got his first major recurring-role in 2006 when he was cast as Irish-American gang-leader Freddie Cork in the critically acclaimed crime-drama TV series Brotherhood. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Person of Interest, Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, LAbyrinth, APB, Assassination Games, Survivor's Remorse, Mafia II, Leverage, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Chapman portrayed Andrew Bingaman, an FBI agent stationed in Guantanamo Bay, in the Season Two episode "Lessons Learned". Filmography *Slender Man (2018) - Mr. Jensen *Sneaky Pete (2017-2018) - Bo Lockley (4 episodes) *Saint Judy (2017) - Officer King *LAbyrinth (2017) - Sgt. Leeds *APB (2017) - Raymond Hauser *Good Kids (2016) - Brinkley *Person of Interest (2011-2016) - Detective Lionel Fusco (103 episodes) *Stevie D (2016) - Lenny *Last Week Tonight with John Oliver (2015) - Cop *Survivor's Remorse (2015) - Joe Connelly *Exeter (2015) - Greer *Bad Country (2014) - Daniel Morris *The Whole Truth (2011) - William 'Billy' Brogan *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) - Chief Merck *Assassination Games (2011) - Culley *Street Kings 2: Motor City (2011) - Detective Jimmy Rogan *Inside Out (2010) - John McGinley *Madso's War (2010) - Gerry Walker *Unstoppable (2010) - Bunny *Mafia II (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Hawthorne (2010) - Ben Adams (2 episodes) *Cold Case (2009-2010) - Officer Joe Mueller (2 episodes) *Leverage (2009) - Brandon O'Hare *Rescue Me (2009) - Terrance (7 episodes) *Lost (2009) - Mitch (2 episodes) *Black Dynamite (2009) - O'Leary *Brotherhood (2006-2008) - Freddie Cork (29 episodes) *Sons of Anarchy (2008) - Michael McKeavey *Lonely Street (2008) - Cowboy Cop *Sunshine Cleaning (2008) - Carl *Black Irish (2007) - Officer Pierce *Criminal Minds - "Lessons Learned" (2006) TV episode - FBI Agent Andrew Bingaman *Unknown (2006)- Detective McGahey *Hard Luck (2006) - Franklin *Two for the Money (2005) - Southie *Long Distance (2005) - Joe *The Fix (2005) - Cyrus *Boston Legal (2005) - Officer Wayne Kirkland *Joan of Arcadia (2005) - Jim Lane *In Good Company (2004) - Lou *Ladder 49 (2004) - Frank Mckinny *Vendetta: No Conscience, No Mercy (2004) - Hopper *Touching Evil (2004) - Daniel James *24 (2002-2003) - Warden Kevin Mitchell/Coast Guard Officer (3 episodes) *NYPD Blue (2003) - Brad Riggs *21 Grams (2003) - Alan (credited as Kevin H. Chapman) *Mystic River (2003) - Val Savage *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Bartender *The Agency (2002) - Unknown Character *abracadabra (2001) - Unknown Character *What's the Worst That Could Happen? (2001) - Bartender (credited as Kevin H. Chapman) *The Practice (2001) - Officer Lemay *Blow (2001) - DEA Eastham (credited as Kevin H. Chapman) *Private Lies (2001) - Unknown Character *In the Bedroom (2001) - Tim's Friend *Sporting Dog (1999) - Mr. James *The Cider House Rules - Adopting Dad (uncredited) *In Too Deep (1999) - O'Hanlon *The Boondock Saints (1999) - Chappy *Vig (1998) - Dave *Monument Ave. (1998) - Mickey Pat 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors